Dr. Eggman
|-|Eggman= |-|Adventure Eggman= |-|Classic Eggman= |-|Egg Wizard= |-|Time Eater= Summary Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Dr. Eggman, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a scientist with an IQ of 300 who has dreams of conquering the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always stopped by Sonic and his friends. Powers and Stats Tier : 9-B | 7-B, 5-C, 4-A | 2-C | 2-C Name: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Eggman Origin: 'Sonic The Hedgehog '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Human 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Mind Control (With Wisp Energy), Flight (With Jetpack and Eggmobile), Barrier Creation, Homing Attack, Energy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (With Chaos Emeralds), Shapeshifting, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Summoning, With Nega-Wisp Armor, Eggman gets all color powers, which include Gravity Manipulation (With Indigo Asteroid), Earthquake Generation (With Gray Quake), Black Hole Manipulation (With Violet Void), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Shield and Red Burst), Lightning Manipulation (Via Ivory Lightning), Explosion Manipulation (Via Black Bomb), Land Exposure (Via Yellow Drill), Shokwave Stomp (Via Blue Cube), Flight (Via Green Hover, Magenta Rythm and Crismson Eagle) | Fire Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Healing, Spatial Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Magic, Homing Projectiles, Fusion, Summoning | Energy Projection, Space-Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Flight, Lava Manipulation, Homing Attack 'Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Capable of destroying a solid ice wall) '| At least City Level, likely higher '''(Able to fight with Modern Sonic), '''At least Moon Level with ARK (Capable of blowing up most of the moon), Star Cluster Level with Final Egg Blaster (Was capable of one-shotting multiple stars in 1 blast)' | Spatium Level+ '(Was stated to merge both Sonic's and Blaze's universes)' | At least Spatium Level+ '(Destroyed the space-time continuum, Eggman describes it as a power he never has been able to master. Time Eater was also capable of bringing back unexistant timelines) Speed: Unknown, Likely Peak Human | At least MFTL+ | Infinite (Can move and fight after space time is destroyed)' | Infinite '(Same as Egg Wizard) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Wall level | City Level, Unknown with ARK, likely Moon Level, Unknown with Final Egg Blaster, Likely Star Cluster Level | Spatium+ | At least Spatium+ Durability: Wall level | City Level, Unknown with ARK, likely Moon Level, Unknown with Final Egg Blaster, Likely Star Cluster Level | Spatium Level+ | At least Spatium Level+ Stamina: Unknown, Likely Peak Human | Limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard Melee | Hundreds of Meters to Thousands of Kilometers, depending on his gadget | Spatium+ | Spatium+ Standard Equipment: Lots of gadgets and robots, Wisps, ARK, Death Egg, Final Egg Blaster, Egg Wizard, Time Eater Intelligence: Genius '''(Has an IQ of 300) '''Weaknesses: Immature and short-tempered, sometimes lacks common sense Key: Eggman | With gadgets | Egg Wizard | Time Eater Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2223 Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Comic)]' - Robotnik's Profile' Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Evil Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Black Hole Creation Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Antagonists